


Worth It

by Codexfawkes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint's not married, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hated his words. They were f**king awful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> So forever and a day ago I copy and pasted a Fuck Yeah Darcy Lewis Fic Challenge into a blank word doc, wrote a couple of paragraphs and forgot about it. I didn’t even name the fic, it was just labeled “prompt”. It was soulmate challenge with different word sets and it’s not going to a surprise to anyone that I chose the Firefly inspired prompt. Originally the couples choices didn’t include him, but for some reason Clint popped into my head for this so I didn’t stick to the suggested ships. Anywho, I found this again and kicked out an ending. Hope you like it.

Clint hated his words. They were fucking awful. He’d spent far more time than he’d ever admit wondering how he could possibly be around his soulmate long enough for his betrayal to be both sudden and yet completely expected without ever speaking to her? After he joined SHIELD, Clint realized she was likely going to be a bad guy he had to take out. When he got sent after Black Widow, well he was pretty fucking shocked Nat wasn’t his person. As it turned out she’d met hers as a teenager in the Red Room and he’d been killed, she’d been forced to dig his grave herself. If she hadn’t already done it before they met, Clint would have helped her burn them all to the ground. Turns out she was a kick ass best friend though, so yay.

After the whole Ultron fuck up, Clint had decided to get out. He packed his stuff from the tower and headed out to his farm. Tony had given him shit about the secrecy of the place, joking he half expected to find a wife and kids hiding out there. Nat had smacked him upside the back of his head. Anyway, Clint adopted a dog and started fixing up the house. Two months later he was so damn bored he almost sobbed in relief when Steve and Nat showed up to ask him to come back. So back into the Avengers fold he went training Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey. Not that the two retired officers needed as much training as the other two, mostly it was how to survive running with all these fucking enhanced people. 

Two things actually surprised Clint about the state of things at the new facility upstate. Mostly that Tony was staying out of it unless specifically asked. Nat explained he’d decided to focus on his company and relationship with Pepper. Steve explained he was rebuilding Jarvis and looking for Bruce, but Nat wasn’t supposed to know about the last one. Clint pointed out that meant there’s no way she **_didn’t_** already know. Steve just shrugged with a ‘what can you do’ expression and they moved on.

Secondly Thor had taken off to find out what the hell was up with these objects of power popping up. What didn’t surprise him was that he’d asked Steve to bring Dr. Selvig, Dr. Foster, and Darcy Lewis into the new facility for their safety. Stark was reportedly pissed, he’d been trying for months to get Foster to come work in the tower. Nat said that Jane had made it very clear the only reason they were there was because Thor had asked her to come in, and that as soon as he was back she and her assistant were gone.

Clint had seen Dr. Foster, met her a couple times at Stark parties, but he’d never actually been in the same room as her assistant. Selvig he had a tense relationship with. When he was running security for Project Pegasus, Clint was the one enforcing security protocols; including monitoring his correspondence and curtailing his internet access. Erik never liked the rules and then there was the awkwardness of sharing the Loki mind fuck experience. So yeah, they were happy to avoid each other.

Since returning to the Avengers, Clint had heard a lot about Darcy Lewis. It seemed that in the two weeks since she’d arrived with Foster and Selvig, she’d charmed pretty much everyone. Even Steve had a dopey grin when he talked about her cooking and how much she reminded him of Becca Barnes, his old buddies little sister.

He’d been back about a week when he walked into the communal kitchen and found an abandoned plate heaped with the most delicious smelling chocolate chip cookies he’d ever seen. With a shrug he took a few and plopped down in front of the TV. Dog Cops wasn’t going to watch itself.

Darcy sighed in relief as she escaped the lab. She’d just plated up a batch of cookies she made when Jane summoned her back to the lab to find some little do-dad Jane had misplaced. It had taken an hour to get Jane calmed down and remind her that she had in fact, taken said do-dad apart to make a thing-a-majig. Yes Darcy knew the technical terms for the devices, she just chose not to use them.

Walking into the common kitchen she had every intention of eating at least three cookies, which would sadly no longer be warm, with the sandwich she’d popped into the fridge before she ran to the lab. (Also seriously Jane? In the lab on a Saturday, even Captain ‘Just Steve ma’am’ Rogers took weekends off from official training.) But as she approached the counter Darcy realized, it was empty. The entire plate of cookies was just, gone. Looking around Darcy saw the, now empty, plate sitting on the coffee table by the TV.

No matter how much she stared, the plate remained stubbornly empty of anything more than crumbs and the one valiant chocolate chip that had been left standing on the edge of the plate as if it had fought for its life. Turning narrowed eyes to the man sitting on the couch, her memory identified him as Background Thug #3 from New Mexico and the whole SHIELD/Destroyer shit show, watching as he popped the last bite of deliciousness into his mouth. He was clearly working here now, so not Hydra yay, but the asshole had eaten all of the cookies she made. The cookies she’d made to lure the Jane beast of PMS and missing Thor sadness out of the lab. And had he seriously eaten three dozen cookies in an hour?! By himself? 

Clint kept his eyes on the TV as Lewis walked into the kitchen, stopped by the counter then turned to him. He figured, based on the look she gave him, that those were her cookies he’d eaten. To be fair, he hadn’t **_intended_** to eat them all. But they were so good, it just kinda happened. So he kept his eyes on the screen and braced himself as she hopped forward, snatched up the plate and cried

“Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!” 

Clint froze, recognition of his words followed quickly by relief flooding through him. Cookies, his soulmate was cursing him for eating her cookies! Not killing someone she loved, or arresting them, or any of the million and one scenarios his mind had tortured him with. Giddy happiness surged through his veins as he slowly turned to look at her, a grin spreading across his face, fuck she was gorgeous.

“You have a funny idea about what constitutes betrayal.” Clint quipped looking up at her. 

Darcy’s jaw dropped, and so did the plate shattering on the floor as the guys panty dropping grin and words hit her. Her soulmate. Background Thug #3 was her soulmate. And he ate all her fucking cookies. On the other hand, holy arms and grin Batman, she kinda wanted to lick him. Plus, the Avengers common area wasn’t accessible to anyone but the Avengers and their inner circle. So, worst case scenario he was someone they trusted, best case he was the one Avenger she hadn’t met yet. 

“Am I going insane or is my soulmate Hawkeye?” she asked eyeing his arms.

“If you live here you’re probably already insane, and yes, but I’d really prefer it if you call me Clint.,” he said standing to face her as one of the SI roombas started cleaning up the shattered plate at her feet. 

“Darcy, but you probably already knew that.,” she introduced with a small smile.

“Nice to meet you, and yeah. I saw you in New Mexico actually, you know, with SHIELD.” Clint said awkwardly. How do you tell your soulmate you did surveillance on her and her friends?

“I know, I remember you were part of the surveillance team we weren’t supposed to know was watching us. I’ve actually been calling you Background Thug #3 in my head.” Darcy admitted with a laugh. 

Clint stared at her. She knew about the surveillance, she’d noticed the teams, identified him as part of it. His whole thing (other than the eyesight and aim thing) was being up out of the way, not being noticed. That she’d not only noticed him but kept him straight from the others? Fuck, no wonder she was his soulmate. 

“That…you’re remarkable.” Clint said amazed. 

“Thank you for remarking on it.” Darcy replied with a bashful but pleased smile. 

“Sorry about your cookies, I was only going to eat a few but they were so good…” he trailed off a light flush on his cheek bones.

“Their loss was worth it.” Darcy declared stepping closer to him, fighting the urge to kiss his face off.

“Glad you think so, I hope you always do.” Clint offered softly, his hand reaching for hers.

Darcy tangled her fingers with his and leaned forward, rolling up onto her toes to press a soft kiss to his lips before settling on her feet looking up at him with a giddy grin that matched his own.

“I’m so…I was worried…betrayal and all…” Clint fumbled, trying to explain how happy was he hadn’t truly betrayed her in some horrible way. Darcy frowned in confusion before her words to him came back to her.

“Oh!, God I’m sorry, yeah I can see where that would have led to some anxiety.” Darcy apologized. Clint grinned down at her before leaning in to steal another kiss.

“Worth it.”

 


End file.
